The Legend of Korra: A Mother's Sacrifice
by maila08
Summary: Korra is going to get her kids back...whatever the cost...


Again, as always this story was made better by BG-13...

* * *

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_  
_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_  
_When they know they're your heart_  
_And you know you were their armour_  
_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm them_  
_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

* * *

Korra walked over to the bed and found her son's necklace, broken. She picked up the pieces and held them against her as she crumbled to her knees, sobs escaping her. Mako walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, tears streaming down his own face.

"I should've been here," she shuddered.

"Korra, we couldn't have known that this would happen," he replied, trying to sooth his wife.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to that stupid banquet! Now our kids are gone and Amon…"She didn't have the courage to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mako," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"We'll get them back," he promised. The Avatar let him hold her as felt her world come crashing down. Her children were everything to her. And she was going to get them back, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Mac! Mac, wake up!" The little Waterbender groaned as he opened his eyes. What happened? His sister sat next to him, a few scratches on her but nothing serious.

"Karah?" He looked around the room and saw the rest of the kids sitting around him. They weren't tied up but he could tell by the bruises that decorated their arms that they'd been chi blocked.

"Welcome back Sleepy Head," Ty said with a grin. He grinned, rubbing his head. That's when he remembered what happened.

They'd been asleep when the men in black came for them. They'd all put up a decent fight but it hadn't been enough to stop them from knocking them out. He remembered a funny smell before everything went black. Chloroform. He reached around his neck and found that his necklace wasn't there. It must've been lost during the struggle.

"We need to get out of here," Ami said, bringing Mac back to his current situation.

"She's right," Sytka agreed. "We need to find a way out of here, and fast."

Karah turned to her brother. "Well, you're the strategist. What's the plan?" He nodded, looking around the room for anything that might help. He knew his parents would come. But till then, they'd have to try and come up with their own means of escape. Plus, his parents showing up was most likely what Amon wanted.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mako asked his wife as she changed into her normal attire.

"I'm going to go and get our kids," she replied, tugging on her boots.

"I'm coming with you." Korra sighed. She knew there was no way of talking him out of it. "There my kids too and there's no way that I'm letting you go alone."

"I know."Mako finished changing and was about to walk out the door when she grabbed his sleeve. He turned and saw her smile sadly at him. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Everything's going to be ok," he whispered. She nodded before leaning up to kiss him, her eyes shut tight. She pulled back and he smiled before turning around. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before that made him fall forward. Before he hit the floor, Korra grabbed him and set him down gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But we both know there's a chance we won't make it out. And our kids need a parent and I'm not going to lose you." The Firebender tried to get back up, to do something that would stop her but the last thing he saw before blacking out was her retreating figure.

* * *

"So?" Karah asked.

"Have they come in to check on us yet?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Sytka nodded.

"How many?"

"Two," Ami answered.

"I say we just take them down. It's not like they'd stand a chance anyway," Ty stated, her grandmother's smirk on her face. Just then they heard grunts outside the door. They backed away from the door as the noises continued, Sytka, taking on his role as the eldest, stood in front of the bunch. Finally the noises stopped and the door came flying off its hinges, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. When it cleared a familiar figure was standing there.

"Mom!" the twins cried, running toward their mother. Korra immediately kneeled down and embraced her children, squeezing them tightly as if they might disappear.

"Are you all okay," she asked, looking over her kids and the others.

"We're all fine," her little Firebender replied.

"Where's Dad?" Mac asked.

"I need to get you guys out of here," Korra said, dodging the question. Mac didn't miss the flicker in her eyes.

"There are a lot of masks out there," Sytka commented. She nodded.

"I'm going to create an opening and you all need to get out of here," she ordered.

The children nodded. She smiled and stood, leading the way.

* * *

"Mako?" Bolin called for the fourth time. The Firebender groaned and sat up with a little help from his brother.

"What happened?" Asami asked. Mako shook his head before jolting up and standing.

"Korra!"

"She's gone Bro. You really need to stop falling for that, by the way," Bolin stated.

"We need to get to the city!" Mako said, ignoring his brother.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going smoothly as the Avatar led the kids toward the exit. That's what worried her. Nothing ever went right in her line of work. But yet, the only thing standing in their way of the exit was a metal bridge. Maybe they were going to make it out.

Just then a dozen Equalists dropped from the ceiling and surrounded them. She sunk into her protective stance as they advanced toward them. As she fought them off, she started to realize that this wasn't going to end well…at least, not for her.

She created an earth dome that was big enough to block off the Chi Blockers from her and the kids. "You need to get back to the island," she said in between pants. She was getting tired.

"We're not leaving you," Mac replied, a look of defiance on his face.

"Yeah, Mom, we can't just leave you here," Karah said with the same look.

"Listen to me. This guy isn't going to stop till he gets what he wants. And I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise I'll follow as soon as I get the chance," Korra instructed, placing a hand on each of her children's cheeks. The twins reluctantly nodded.

"I'll make sure they get home safely," Sytka promised. Korra smiled at him.

"Ready?" All the kids nodded. She brought down the barrier and the kids immediately started to run across the bridge, Sytka leading the way. Mac was the last one on the bridge but one of the masked men caught him by his arm.

"Mac!" Korra yelled. A Chi Blocker used the distraction and shoved the glove against her side. She caught the post before she had a chance to fall and she noticed that the Chi Blocker was about to do the same to her son. With a grunt she sent a blast of fire at the man and knocked him off. She ran toward her son and created another barrier as she helped her son stand back up.

She took off her betrothal necklace and handed it to the little Waterbender. "Give this to your sister. Never forget that I love you both and tell your father that I love him too and that I'm sorry," she said in a hurry. Mac looked from the necklace in his hand to his mother. His eyes were wide as he realized that she didn't plan on following them.

"No...Mom..." he chocked. Korra smiled sadly at him.

"You're very brave, Mac. And I'm so proud of you. Take care of your sister." Tears threatened to spill from both of their eyes. She grabbed him in a hug and he returned the embrace. When she tried to pull away he clung to her. "Mac, let go," she whispered gently. Mac suddenly felt himself being torn away from his mother.

"Mac!" his sister called as she pulled him away from their mother. The girl's eyes met Korra's and she pushed her own tears back. She knew what was going on.

"I'll always be with you both," Korra said. "Go. Now," she ordered. Karah practically dragged her brother away from their mother, forcing herself not to look back.

Korra turned back around and lowered the wall to face the onslaught of Nonbenders. One slipped past her and she immediately blew him away. She placed her hands on the metal supports of the bridge, making the structure shake.

"Mom!" Mac cried as his sister finally managed to drag him to the other side of the bridge. One of the men electrocuted her again. She managed to keep standing and blew him back, trying to keep all her focus on destroying the bridge.

Finally the bridge gave way and Korra allowed herself to collapse onto her hands and knees from exhaustion. The kids watched as the older Waterbender was dragged away through a door. At first not a sound was made. Then an ear splitting scream echoes throughout the building. Then it grew silent again.


End file.
